Rainbows
by JolinarJackson
Summary: It was beautiful and peaceful as if life around her was stopping for a few moments and everything that was not right was banned.  -  Vala Character Study


**Rainbows**

_Worte: _655

_Summary: _It was beautiful and peaceful as if life around her was stopping for a few moments and everything that was not right was banned.

_Characters: _Vala MalDoran,Jacek

_Rating:_ PG_  
Setting:_ Pre-Series_  
Author's Note:_ Written for the stargate_las. Prompt: _[character] at age 10_.

_Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

The pendant reflected the sunlight streaming through the shop window, breaking it into tiny rainbow-colored spots that danced over the wood of the wall. The girl smiled. She turned the necklace a bit to the right, watching the rainbows in color and position. It was beautiful and peaceful as if life around her was stopping for a few moments and everything that was not right was banned.

She turned her head when the door opened and a customer entered the shop. The shop's owner glanced at her mistrustfully before giving the customer his full attention.

Vala pulled a face in his direction and brushed her fingertips over the pendant. The smooth surface was cold and the shape reminded her of diamonds. She made sure that the owner wasn't paying attention to her and then quickly took one of their other necklaces out of the showcase. The one already in her hand was tucked into the pocket of her jacket. When the owner glanced at her again, she was still studying the necklace. This shop had one weakness – they made more than one copy of their pieces of jewellery. They wouldn't realize that one of their necklaces was missing until it was too late.

She coughed loudly to make sure that the owner was seeing her putting the necklace back inside its showcase. Then she smiled at the man and left the shop.

The street was crowded. Horses pulling cartridges, dealers trying to sell their goods and warm shops luring customers inside. Vala pushed her hands deep inside the pockets of her thin jacket and looked up to watch the snowflakes fall down. For just a minute, she pretended to be like the other children living here, running home to their parents. Eating a warm dinner before sitting down to do their homework. Playing in the snow with the neighbours' kids. Sleeping in a warm bed.

She passed the last houses and left the city through the huge gate. The cold wind was tearing at her clothes, flinging snowflakes into her unprotected face, and the forest was looming just ahead of her, dark and dangerous. The trees protected her from the biting wind but the world was so much lonelier in their shadows.

She found the tiny cave she and her father were sleeping in at the moment and when she entered, he looked up from the small campfire.

"Vala," he smiled. "Did you get it?"

She pulled the necklace form her jacket and held it up for him to see.

"Beautiful," he said and tenderly brushed a hand through her long hair.

Vala sat down next to the fire.

"Can't we rent a room in the city?" She raised the hand holding the necklace, trying to tease new rainbows out of the pendant.

He sighed deeply.

"Sweetheart, everybody in the surrounding area knows my face – I'm wanted for theft. Just one more night. I'll meet up with Boras tomorrow and he'll distract the men guarding the ring." He smiled. "I know where we'll go. There's a small planet, just outside Chronos' realm. The planet's called Grana. It's warm there, I remember a beach ..."

She shrugged.

"Fine," she answered softly.

He sighed and sat down next to her.

"I know it's hard." He nudged the pendant with his forefinger. "But they like jewellery on Grana. This necklace will get us a room in a decent inn. I'll meet up with Tiana and if everything works out according to plan, we'll be rich very soon."

"And if they catch you?" Vala asked. "Like they did last week?"

"Then I'll escape again." He put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Tiana's sure it'll work. We'll be rich."

He laughed.

Vala tried to find the right position for the necklace, trying to break the campfire's warm light.

Trying to catch rainbows.

END

10/10


End file.
